1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a golf training device. In particular, the present invention directs itself to an elongated housing containing a laser and a mirror assembly. More particularly, this invention directs itself to a laser-based system for projecting a laser beam onto the heel of the leading foot of a user in order to properly position the user when the elongated housing is aligned with a selected target, such as a golf hole.
Further, the elongated housing is imprinted with indicia, with the indicia denoting the proper position of a golf ball for a selected golf club. Additionally, this invention directs itself to a pair of collapsible ground spikes for insertion into the ground and support of the elongated housing.
2. Prior Art
Laser-based golf training devices are well-known in the art. In general, such prior art training systems utilize a laser targeting device for either targeting the ball, in order to keep the golfer's stance steady, or targeting a specific target, such as the golf green. The prior art laser-based devices for maintaining a golfer's stance are often mounted on the golfer's body or golf club, and are thus subject to the movement of the golfer and include an inherent instability in targeting. The prior art laser-based systems which target a golf green or hole, for example, only transmit the laser beam towards the specific target and are not instructional with regard to the proper stance of the golfer. It is a purpose of the subject invention to provide a combination of elements making a laser-based golf training device which is stably mounted for instructing the golfer on the proper stance for a selected golf club. The present invention provides the combination of a ground-supported stable laser targeting system for guiding the user in the proper stance for a golf swing with a set of instructional indicia printed on the elongated housing of the golf training device in order to provide proper positioning of the golf ball with respect to a selected golf club.
One such prior art golf training device is shown in U.S. patent application Publication Ser. No. 2004/0106462. This reference is directed to a laser putting aid and associated method. In this reference, the laser is mounted on the body of the golfer and is used, primarily, in order to adjust the golfer's posture or stance. The laser is free to move based upon the movements of the golfer. In the system of the subject Patent Application, the laser is stably mounted on the ground, and thus does not move, and further, is directed to illuminating the proper stance and placement of the golf ball for a selected type of golf club.
Another such prior art laser-based golf training device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,893. This reference is directed to an apparatus for providing a laser alignment golf training aid. The training system includes a golf club-mounted targeting laser for targeting the golf hole. The laser is mounted on the golf club and is, thus, movable when the golf club swings and is further subjected to the various stresses provided by the swing of the golf club. In contradistinction, the golf training device of the subject Patent Application system is stably mounted on the ground and, thus, does not move and has no external stresses exerted thereon. Further, the present invention is not a targeting system for the golf hole, but is used as an instructional aid for the proper positioning of the golfer's feet or stance. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,893 does not provide for an instructional guide for the positioning of the golf ball for a selected golf club.
Another such prior art device is shown in U.K. Patent Application GB 2379888 A. This reference is directed to a laser/light emitting golf training aid. This prior art system utilizes a weighted simulated golf grip having a laser in order to teach proper swing technique. The laser is mounted in the simulated grip, and is, thus, movable. In contradistinction, the system of the subject Patent Application utilizes a stable and stationary laser in order to aid a golfer in the proper positioning of his feet for maintaining a proper golf swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,202 is directed to a golf swing training method. This system is an optically based system for creating a visible swing path with projected light. Though the system is stationary, this reference teaches a device for aiding a golfer with proper swing technique and is not directed to the positioning of the golfer's feet. The system of the subject Patent Application utilizes a laser in order to properly position the golfer's lead foot, and further offers positional guidance in the placement of the golf ball based upon the choice of the golfer's golf club.
None of the prior art provides for a combination of elements forming a laser-based golf training device which is not only stationary, but insertable in the ground adjacent the golf tee. Additionally, none of the prior art references teach or suggest a system which is used for illuminating the heel of the lead foot of the golfer in order to provide instruction in the proper placement of the feet during a golf swing. Additionally, none of the prior art references teach instruction in ball placement based upon the choice of the golf club.